The fox and his prey
by MasterNCS53
Summary: No good at summaries. Pleas read and review. tell me what ya think. Rated M for later chapters and language. This is a love story between 3 people.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is chapter 1 of... I'm not quite sure yet so we will see how you all like the story. Please read and review, I'm sorry for any miss spelled words or anything of that sort that I don't catch, and hope you enjoy.**

The time was about midnight as Nick walked past the dark alley way next to his run-down apartment building. Coming home late was a usual for Nick ever since he became a cop. As per usual he had to go through the two-week mandatory routine of parking duty before he was assigned as partners with Judy.

Oh, how he wished he could go back to those days. But now he was stuck working these long ass hours patrolling. The only good thing about it was he was trying to make a difference on the streets of Zootopia. "trying to make the world a better place" as Judy would say.

In the last two weeks alone, they had put away eight teen criminals. Not counting a certain weasel that had also been hauled in about eight times the past two days. Being a cop had its perks yes but the overall stress of chasing and holding standoffs with robbers and criminals was way more than he thought the job would hold. But there was one key aspect that kept his sanity in check, Judy. They had each other's backs through thick and thin.

The bunny fox duo had a nact for getting out of all the sticky situations that the city could throw at them. Before Nick even realized it, he was at his apartments door on. The owner of the building had owed him a favor so he go the apartment for cheap, the only hassle was that the apartment was on the eleventh floor at the far end of the building near the back of the ally way he had previously walked past. The bright side was that he was at the top, so no noisy neighbors above him. He put his key in the lock and turned the knob. As he walked threw the door the days stress and pains weighed down on him. He walked down the hall to his left and went into his bedroom to grab strip and get ready for a shower. He went threw the door to his bedrooms private bathroom and turned on the shower.

The water was cold for a second and made him jump till the water gradually got warmer. The warm water and decanting soap he used made him relax all the more. He sat down on his in-shower bench and nearly fell asleep right then and there. He soon finished his shower and stepped out onto the drying grate build into the floor. He flipped the switch and let the warm air blow dry his fir making him poufy for a bit till he brushed down his fur and made his way to his bed. He got up into the three sizes to large bed that had came with the apartment. He could have fit a medium sized hippo comfortably in his bed and still have plenty of room for him. As he laid in bed the sound of the door that led to the roof slammed shut.

This was a bit of a common occurrence as his lower neighbors would often go up there drunker than hell or stoned out of there minds just to try to look at the lights of the city. The neighbors were assholes. And that was putting it lightly. Ever since he had moved in he had received random threats trying to get him to move. On more than one occasion he had wished that they would "accidentally" fall of the edge.

Nick closed his eyes ready to drift off to ware ever dreamers go. Just as he was about to fall asleep the sound of something hitting the fire escape outside of his window fallowed by sobs made him worried. He jumped out of bed put on a pair of shorts and ran out of his apartment to the door that led to the roof. he ran up the small number of steps and opened up the door on the roof. there standing before him was a fox. And all white female fox standing on the edge of the roof.

"Mam, are you alright?" Nick asked worry thick in his voice. The other fox turned around tear-soaked streaks under her eyes along with smeared mascara clearly visible to Nick. She seemed nervous now that someone else was up there to. Nick was scared of what she might do standing on the edge. The fox turned around and just breathed deeply.

"Pleas don't. What's wrong mam pleas just step off the ledge and talk with me. I'm an officer I can help you I promise." Nick said to the vixen. She turned around again.

"Why would you care weather I live or die? No one wants me alive. So, what does it matter if there's one less "rotten fox" in this world huh. Just go away from me. And pleas just get lost." She said as tears now flowed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that. Please talk with me. Just come off the edge. Nothing that's happening to you is worth taking your own life." Nick said as he slowly crept closer to the distressed vixen.

"Ok I'll tell you." She said as she stepped off the edge back on the roof. She stayed yet still a good distance away from Nick.

"Ok so what seems so bad that would drive you to just offing yourself?" Nick asked with the most comforting simile that he could muster.

"I've lost my job because of my racist boss, I lost my apartment because I couldn't pay my rent with no money, I've only been in the city for a month and a half and now vie used all my money just scraping by on the streets for a week. I've done things for people to make money. Afoul things. It seems everything that I have tried and tried to make some sort of life, and at every turn I get screwed over more and more. I have nothing to live for any more. And I can't even go back home cause my parents want nothing to do with me. So, tell me what in my worthless life is worth staying for?" the vixen ranted as she broke down crying sitting on the edge of the building.

"Well how bout this. Come inside with me and get off this roof. believe it or not, I have been in ware you're at. On the edge ready to end it all. And look ware I am now, I have a wonderful job as an officer of the law. I used to scam people for money. I was the lowest of the low. And I came back from it. All I needed was a little bit of help. So please let me help you out. Come back to my apartment. You can stay in the guest bedroom for as long as you need to get back on your feet. I promise that things will get better." Nick said with a pleading look on his face.

"Why should I trust you. How do I know that you're not just going to screw me over just like every person vie know has? Hell, for all I know you could be some kind of rapist." She retorted with a frown.

"I can show you my badge. I can go get it as long as you don't do anything to harm your self while your up here. Just give me a minuet to go grab it." Nick said with a semi relieved smile.

"If you actually can prove that you're an officer then I guess I can trust you on your word." She replied with a hint of doubt laced in her voice.

"Ok then" Nick said as he turned on his heels and sped off to go retrieve his badge. He ran down and grabbed his badge and as an extra measure he grabbed his police cruisers keys with the police symbol inscribed on the metal.

He ran back up to the roof relieved to see that the vixen was still in the same spot that he had left her in. "Here is my badge and as extra proof my cruisers keys." Nick said as he handed her the keys and badge.

The vixen's eyes widened as she read the name inscribed on the back of the badge, _Officer Nicholas P Wild. Curser number 53_. "Your Nick Wild? As in _the_ Nick Wild. The one that helped stop bellwether and lion heart?" the vixen asked with shock and awe plastered on her surprised expression.

"The one and only. So, what do you say do you trust me miss…"

"Skye. My name is Skye. And you have given me enough reason to trust you Mr. Wild." Skye said still a little bit shaken from all the mixed emotions running ramped threw her head.

"Well then, why don't we get you set up in my guest room shall we." Nick said as he waved to the door on the roof. they both walked to Nicks apartment. When they got in Nick gave her a tour of the apartment. They went from the bathroom in the hall to the living room and kitchen the opposite end of the hall from Nicks bedroom.

As they finished their short tour Nick led her to the spare bedroom. "Feel free to look in the fridge for something to eat. I just went to the store yesterday so there should be something to eat if you want it. And if you need anything just knock on my door down the hall." Nick said weariness thick in his voice. With that Nick and Skye exchanged goodnights and went their separate ways for the night.

Nick went back to his room head swimming with thoughts. "At least I don't have work in the morning." Nick spoke aloud as he looked at his alarm clock that read 1:30 am. Nick let out a weary exhale and laid back down in his bed. Plans for helping the young vixen in his apartment set in his head for tomorrow. Nick let out a big yawn and quickly fell fast asleep.

 **Well there's chapter 1. If you liked it let me know please. And please try not to be to harsh in the comment section as I care and try my hardest on these stories. If you have any ideas for the story let me know and I can try to work them into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that left a review and fallowed my story. As a token of my gratitude I will be doing shout outs for every one that comments on my story. So, a special thanks to** **pjack32, swim, LazyTyrant, and Shelava. Once again thanks to all that review and without further a due, let's get on with the story shall we.**

The sun was just high enough to shine threw the window to rest upon Nicks sleeping eyes. As he woke up and stretched the memories of the previous night had come flooding back to him. Nick got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser, grabbed a pair of boxers and walked into his bathroom ready to get a shower and begin the day.

After his shower Nick decided to walk down the hall to the kitchen and begin to make some breakfast. Nick learned to cook from his days as a chef for a high-class restraint. He had worked there against his will for a full year since he had owed a large sum of money to the owner of the restraint.

Nick walked to the fridge and grabbed eggs, artificial meat strips, and some other ingredients as he prepared to make breakfast for Sky and him. He decided to go the simple rout and make omelets for the two. He grabbed a pan out of the cub bard to his right and began to crack and mix the eggs which he then poured into the now hot pan after pouring a small amount of vegetable oil.

While that began to cook Nick then began to focus on cooking the meat. He grabbed another pan from the cubbard and placed it on the stove. He went into the small walk in pantry and grabbed some spices. As he was waking back to the stove he herds the guest bedroom door open. Sky walked out wearing the same clothes she had on from the night before.

"Mmmm, what are ya making." Sky asked as her stomach began to growl. She sat down at the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nothing much. Hope you like omelets. I didn't have much to make breakfast with. Normally I just skip breakfast except on the weekends." Nick said as he gave her plate to her.

The two sat quietly eating their breakfast. Nick decided to break the silence as it was getting to be a tad bit awquard. "So… did you have any plans for today? Need to go pick up anything?"

"No all my stuff was left at my old apartment when my landlord threw me out." She said with a sad frown.

"He didn't give you any time to get your stuff? It's a felony to not give any time to get your belongings."

"Really, they wouldn't even let me go up to my apartment. Knowing him he probably just threw out my stuff." Skye said more than a little pissed since she had basically had her stuff stolen from her.

The gears in Nicks head began to turn. "Would you like to pay him a little visit. If he has your stuff we can get it back if you would like." Nick said as he finished off his plate of food and grabbed Skye's plate and took them to the sink.

"Even if we did he wouldn't let me up there to go get any of it." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well we do have one thing going for us. I'm still a cop after all. Why don't we go over there and get your stuff? Does he live in the building?" Nick asked, determined to teach this shitty land lord a lesson.

"Ok. If you think it's a good idea then I guess we could go over there." Sky said with a very nervous smile.

Nick grabbed his cruisers keys after Skye cleaned out the dark stains from her fur from the previous night and they both headed out the door. When they got down the stairs Nick saw one of his down stairs neighbors.

"What did you do fox? herd a lot of noise last night. What did you pick up a whore or something?" The pig said with a cold hatred in his voice.

Nick walked over to the pig and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him in close. "You say another god damn thing I swear to god I will haul your ass to jail in a heartbeat." Nick threatened, his temper blown over by the pig's rude comment about Skye. The pig cowered in fear as Nick released him and scurried off up the stairs to go to his apartment.

"Don't pay no mind to him Skye the guys and asshole that's never going to amount to anything in his life so he tries to bring down others to make his shitty life seem better." Nick angrily ranted as Skye stood there shocked by the sudden and explosive little exchange of words.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with people like that." Skye concern heavy in her voice.

"You just have to ignore people like that." Nick replied. The two walked out of the building and went to Nicks cruiser and got in. Nick turned the key and the 3.5-liter v6 engine roared to life. They pulled onto the street and drove through the rainforest district and went to Zootopia central. The main housing district in Zootopia. The car pulled up beside a six-story apartment complex that was in worse shape than the one that Nick lived in. The pair got out of the car and walked into the building. They walked up to the front desk ware they were greeted by an old kangaroo.

"Skye, I told you that you aren't allowed back in the building." The kangaroo said annoyed that he had to deal with the fox again.

"I take it that you are the owner of the building." Nick said as he crossed his arms.

"That's correct. Now what do you need _fox_." The kangaroo spat back at Nick.

"I would you suggest you watch your tone sir. Were here to pick up any belongings left behind by Skye. Now you can either give us her possessions the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Nick said angrily.

The kangaroo got up and walked out from behind the desk and stood in front of Nick. "Now why would I do that. Your kind isn't welcome here. So, leave. There is nothing that belongs to that woman in this building." The kangaroo said taking a more defensive and assertive stance.

By now Nick was getting a little bit more than pissed. He put on a smug grin. "Look Just give back her stuff and there won't be any further problems." Nick said as he motioned towards Skye.

"look I've told you to leave. Now I sugest that you to just go before someone gets hurt." The kangaroo said.

"Ok I've had enough." Nick said as he brought out his badge. "Officer Nicholas Wild, ZPD. Now you can either allow us to gather up her stuff or be placed under arrest for stealing this vixen's belonging." Nick said with an authoritative tone to his voice.

The kangaroo's stance fell as he new he had no choice but to give her access to her stuff. "Fine." The kangaroo huffed angrily and snatched a set of keys off the rack behind him.

"Thank you very much." Nick said as he took the keys and handed them to Skye. The pare walked past the kangaroo to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the third floor. They got to the apartment and went in. The seen inside was nothing short of a disaster. To say the least the place was trashed with all sorts of torn clothing and broken plates and appliances scattered all over the floor.

When Skye stepped inside she nearly fainted. All of her belonging was trashed. "What has he done to this place. E everything is ruined. All my stuff just destroyed." Skye said with shock and despair plastered on her face. Nick looked around the apartment while Skye went to go check her old bedroom to see if anything was left.

 _ **POV: Skye**_

I walked into my old room and just as the rest of my old apartment. It was trashed. The only thing that wasn't completely destroyed was my bed. I went over to my bed and checked in the pocket I had hid under Neath and pulled out the $200 I had hidden. I put it in my pocket and went over to my closet to see if any of my clothes were still there. And they were. But they were torn to shreds.

I walked back out into the main aria ware we had first walked in. Nick looked at me and was holding an old family photo of mine. "How could anyone do this for no reason." Nick said shocked. His voice heated with anger. "There's nothing left." I said starting to tear up a bit.

"I swear that guy is going to pay for this." Nick said as he angrily typed on his phone. "Ok we have about fifteen minuets to gather anything you would like to take with you." Nick said as I looked at him puzzled.

"Why do we have a time limit?" I questioned a bit confused.

"I just texted my partner on the force. She's on duty today while I got Saturday off. So, we need to meet her out front." Nick said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well there's nothing here other than a few photos. So ill be quick." I said.

 **POV: Normal**

The two gathered up the photos and walked back down the stairs. As they passed by the kangaroo again Nick glared him down. "Get every thing ok?" The kangaroo said in a sarcastic tone.

The two said nothing as Nick dropped the keys down on the desk and walked out the front door. The two got back in the car and waited for a couple minuets for Judy to get there. After a few minutes Judy pulled up behind Nicks Cruiser. Nick and Skye got out of the car and walked up to Judy. "Hey slick. Who's your friend?" Judy greeted them.

"This is Skye. She is staying with me for a little bit, it's a long story." Nick said with a happy expression on his face.

"Ok. So, what did you need me for, what's the problem." Judy asked concerned.

"The kangaroo, who happens to be the owner of the place, threatened me and Skye, unlawfully evicted her, and destroyed all of her belongings in her old apartment."

"Wow. Quite the list he has racked up. This shouldn't be to hard then. He is looking at charges for threatening an officer, destruction of property and unlawful eviction. Let's go get him slick." Judy said with pissed look on her face. She hated scumbags like this. Thinking that they could do what ever to who ever just because they owned the building.

Nick turned to Skye, "You can wait in the curser if you'd like." Nick said handing her the keys to get in.

"Ok." Skye said as she went back to the car glad that she didn't have to confront the kangaroo again.

Nick and Judy walked in the building.

 **POV: Judy**

I walked up to the desk ware the kangaroo was sitting. "Officer Hopps, ZPD. You are being placed under arrest for threatening an officer, destruction of property, and unlawful eviction of a tenant." I said as I pulled out my cuffs and placed the kangaroo under arrest. I read him his rights as I walked him back to my car with Nick fallowing close behind. "You stupid son of a bitch I swear Ill get you to asshole foxes for this. And fuck you to little bunny bitch." The kangaroo yelled as he was shoved into the car.

"So, you know you will have to come down to the station and tell Chief what happened." I said to Nick as I shut the door.

"Yea I know. I'm going to drop Skye off some ware to go get some clothes then Ill come down to the station while she is shopping." Nick said.

"Ok. And then you can tell me how you two all of a sudden became roommates." I said to him with a smirk. For not being partners for to long I swear Nick was already rubbing off on me. "Alright carrots ill meet you at the station." Nick said with a wave as he walked back to his car.

 **POV: Original**

Nick got back into the car with Skye and drove off. "So now what we are doing?" sky questioned.

"Well I have to go to the station to talk to my chef. So, while I'm doing that I figured I could give you my card so you can go buy some supplies that you need for the apartment. And no, you're not going to pay me back or any thing like that. So, don't worry about it. Just try not to make me go broke." Nick laughed at that last part.

A few moments went by as they sat in silence until sky broke the silence. "Nick? Why are you doing all of this for me? I mean we quite literally just met yesterday. And from minuet one you have been nothing but kind to me. So, what's the deal. Why are you so nice to me, when everyone else seems to want nothing to do with me?" Sky asked curiously.

"like I said, I know what its like to be down on your luck and strung out. I know what you're going through. I've lived threw it almost my whole life. So, I'm just trying to do what I needed someone to do for me when I was in your situation." Nick said.

Honestly Nick had no idea what drove him to do all the things he has done. But this felt different, this felt like the right thing to do.

After a few minuets of driving they had arrived at the large mall near the center of Zootopia. Nick pulled over and let Skye out. As Nick drove away Skye stood on the sidewalk. Completely awed at Nicks generosity. She began to think of a way to make it up to him. It was the least she could do since Nick had practically gave her everything. She crossed the street and went into the large mall ready to initiate her plan.

 **So, what did you think. Please leave a review or give me any pointers or tips. I'm always trying to improve my writing for you all. And tell me if you liked the different points of view threw this chapter. Weather I do more or not is up to you all. Ill be trying to update frequently as possible.**


End file.
